1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus that splits light irradiated from a light source into multiple color (such as R (red), G (green) and B (blue)) rays and guides them to optical modulators respectively corresponding to the color rays and a projection display system including the optical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projection display system such as a liquid crystal projector splits light output from a light source into three primary color rays of R (red), G (green) and B (blue), guides them to corresponding optical modulators (such as liquid crystal panels) and modulates and synthesizes them by a cross prism through predetermined paths for the colors and then enlarges and projects the synthesis result on a screen through a projection optical system (refer to JP-A-10-133303 (Patent Document 1), for example).